Frozen
by LunettaChan
Summary: No summary cuz i suck.  lol sorry.  XD


**Hey! Lessa here. Finally got my computer fixed. this is a Toushirou-Karin fanfic. It is also a one shot so tell me what you think.**

**The song is called frozen tears and it is by Within Temptation.  
**

_this is flashback_

**this is lyrics to the song**_  
_

this is regular words

So this is a little ooc. i get it. if you want flame but i won't take any bullcrap from people and there is your warning.

I own nothing but the idea of writing this story. there goes the disclaimer. you happy?

* * *

**_Frozen_**

**+/-/=/...**

**Never look back cuz it hurts**

**My heart is so cold**

_"Toushirou." She had whispered. "Don't leave."_

_"I'm sorry, Karin." He said and he left. He didn't even look back._

**Never look back cuz it hurts**

**My heart is so cold**

Karin sat on the roof of her house staring at the sky.

"Why did you leave?" She asked as a tear slid down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

**I feel the darkness on my shoulder**

**The frost is in my heart.**

It certainly was. For both of them. It was in Karin's heart for Toushirou Hitsugaya was the Ice Taichou of the Gotei 13. Toushirou's heart felt the frost for he had left behind the one he loved.

**So cold, my hair is frozen **

**Touching my skin my flesh**

Rangiku walked in the office and found her taichou looking into a picture frame, rather than working. The picture was of Karin and himself after she won the game they played together.

"Are you alright, Taichou? You seem really upset." Rangiku said. She wasn't drunk for a change and her tone was sincere.

"No, Matsumoto. I'm not alright." Toushirou said. "This is Karin. That is me. We had won a game for her team and we had so much fun together. Why am I telling you all this?"

"Because you need to vent to someone." Rangiku said. She walked up to her Taichou. "Come on. Go see Ukitake-taichou. Talk to him or maybe Hisagi-kun. Talk to them about it okay?"

**Sometimes I regret what I had to do,**

**Cuz I know that some are true.**

"I don't know what to do, Ichigo. He left me and I never told him. He never let me say it. Now hes gone and I'll never see him again!" Karin cried. Ichigo hugged his little sister.

"Karin, he loves you, but he can't be with you because human and soul reapers **cannot** be intimate." Ichigo explained. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Karin, the soul society has a certain standard rules. Remember when I had to leave to rescue Rukia-chan?"

She did remember.

"I remember."

**But I had to leave you**

"Thing is Shunsui, I love her and she will never know." Toushirou told him. Shunsui smirked.

"Then why are you still here? Go after her, Toushirou! She loves you and you love her so go!" Shunsui said and literally pushed him out the door. "And don't come back until she is your girlfriend!"

"Thank you, Shunsui. Thank you so much." Toushirou whispered, as he open the portal between the spirit world and the human world.** ( A/N : I forgot what it was called. XD )**

**For the sake of the Moods**

**Frozen tears down into my skin.**

**Frozen memories of you.**

"Oh Toushirou. Why did they have to make you leave? **Why?**" Karin Kurosaki cried into her pillow.

_' Oh Karin. I'm so sorry for your pain' _Ichigo Kurosaki said in his mind as he stood in the doorway of his little sisters' room. He walked outside, looking up at the moon with sad, dark eyes. _'i would take your pain, little sister. If only I could.' _

**Sometimes, I see you face**

**As pure as you all are**

Toushirou Hitsugaya was on the balcony outside Karin's window.

"I'm sorry Karin. I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered as he climbed into her room. Karin turned in her sleep and smiled at the window. Toushirou kissed her forehead. Karin stirred and awoke to find Toushirou Hitsugaya in her room, looking at her.

**I feel the darkness on my shoulder**

**The frost is in my heart.**

**So cold, my hair is frozen **

**Touching my skin my flesh**

Karin clung to him and cried long and hard. Toushirou held her and rocked her back and forth.

**Never look back cuz it hurts**

**My heart is so cold**

**Never look back cuz it hurts**

**My heart is so cold**

Karin Kurosaki felt frost on that warm summer night as she fell asleep in the arms of the Seireitei ice cube, Toushirou Hitsugaya.**  
**


End file.
